The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Syringa of hybrid origin that is botanically known as Syringa ‘Annys200809’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Annys200809’. ‘Annys200809’ is a new cultivar of lilac grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant.
‘Annys200809’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of Syringa ‘Pink Perfume’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,252) in Zundert, The Netherlands in July of 2008. The male parent is therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting in 2010 under the direction of the Inventor in Zundert, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by grafting has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations. 